


A Chocolate-y Valentine's

by Fangirlshrewt97



Series: My Victuuri Week 2017 fics [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically Yuuri makes chocolate for Russians, Chocolate, Day 8, Family, Fluff, I don't think I have ever used the word chocolate as much as I do in this fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Victuuri Week 2017, lots of chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: Since coming to Russia, Yuuri had tried his best to learn the traditions and customs of his lover’s homeland just as Viktor had in Japan. But for Valentine’s day, he decided to bring back a touch of home.[Victuuri Week 2017, Day 8: Valentine’s Day]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Reader,  
> Whew, I actually wrote 8 fics in eight days. I am so happy I was able to complete the challenge, I was scared I night not be able to. SO to finish, I decided to end with something sweet, so lots of chocolate was used, because I have a massive sweet tooth.   
> Warning: Careful, you might have a cavity after this fic.  
> Let me know if you do get one in the comments, as well as through kudos!  
> As always, characters belong to Kubo-sensei and mistakes are mine as this is unbeta'd.  
> Enjoy!

Since coming to Russia, Yuuri had tried his best to learn the traditions and customs of his lover’s homeland just as Viktor had in Japan. His previously rudimentary Russian vocabulary (previously only containing the words he had hoped to say when he danced with idol for the first time in the same ice) exploded. Viktor tried to teach him, but it always quickly devolved to making out sessions because Viktor found a new kink in hearing Yuuri speak Russian. 

So, sensibly, Yuuri had decided to recruit someone to teach him, explaining that Yuri was as likely to teach him properly as sabotage him into saying something completely inappropriate that could get him killed and his body thrown in a ditch. Not to mention, Yuuri would never detract from the younger Russian’s studies, since Yurio was still in school. Georgi had been the first he had approached, and he had been good … until his most recent girlfriend called at which point he was in another world entirely. He had tried Mila next, who had been great from teaching him Russian slang and vocabulary but didn’t know how to explain grammar, struggling to describe something that was so innate to her. 

In the end, it had been Yakov who had proven to be the best teacher. The stoic Russian man had intimidated Yuuri when he first moved. He already knew he was a fantastic coach, after all he had produced Viktor and Yuri, probably the best skaters of their generations. He had also ‘worked’ with him during the Rostelecom cup, when Viktor wasn’t there. But he was still an imposing figure, which made Yuuri hesitate, because he didn’t know how much the other man liked him. Yakov had grown tired of seeing him trying to approach him and just asked him to spit it out, not laughing when Yuuri asked him to teach him Russian. So he had made a ritual of staying an hour after training was over with Yakov in his office, learning Russian.

And even with learning Russian and training for the Grand Prix, he still had too much free time which made him miss home. In Detroit at least, college had been a sufficient distraction, but here, even all that time with Viktor was not enough. One of the ways he tried to alleviate that homesickness was by trying to recreate his traditions in their apartment, like making that small shrine for Vicchan, and getting them the house slippers. He cooked Japanese food five nights a week, the Russian skater also having developed a fondness for that cuisine. 

Similarly, he decided to follow the Japanese tradition for Valentine’s day, even if it wasn’t widely celebrated in Russia. Asking Viktor to give him the house for the evening, he asked Georgi to keep him occupied. Once the man was out of the house, Yuuri pulled up the different youtube videos he had saved on how to make chocolate, taking out the ingredients he had been buying in secret. Making chocolate from scratch was time-consuming but luckily he had helped Mari when he was younger, so he knew the basics. Luckily he was done and the chocolates were cooling and hidden in the back of the freezer by the time a tipsy Viktor stumbled through the door. 

Helping the man to bed was a task and a half with how Viktor kept groping him every few steps and tried to pull his pants down when they reached the bed. Giving him some medicine and water, Yuuri sent him to bed. Once he was snoring softly, he returned and cleaned up the kitchen, throwing the wrappers in the trash and washing the different dishes and sheets. Tomorrow when he woke, he would have to convince Viktor to somehow leave ahead of him because he still needed to wrap the chocolates. 

Fate seemed to be on his side though, because the next morning Yakov himself called and told Viktor to come in early. Viktor groaned but knew that was an order not a suggestion so he agreed and hung up. Both were still in bed, having woken up to the phone ringing. “Yuuri, I don’t wanna go!” Viktor whined, sounding more like a 5 year old than a 28 year old living legend. 

“Come on Viktor, this is why you shouldn’t drink so much during the week. Get up and go shower, I’ll shower after you. I’ll leave some food on the counter for you.” Saying that, the Japanese man leaned over to give his fiancee a kiss on the lips, escaping before he could be pulled in. He hopped out of the bed, Makkachin at his heels. 

Viktor flopped back on bed, letting out a tired groan before pushing himself out. He shuffled to the bathroom, but it was only when Yuuri heard the shower going that he went to check on the chocolates. He exhaled in relief when he saw the chocolates had frozen over exactly as the video had told him they should. One year, Mari had not read the last step and they had ended with chocolate-flavored ice cubes instead. He placed the last tray of chocolates back when he heard the bathroom door open again. He prepared the oatmeal Viktor preferred for breakfast saying that a lighter breakfast made it easier to skate in the morning. He had also made a couple omelettes by the time his fiancee joined him in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he pressed his chest to Yuuri’s back, kissing the top of his hair. 

“Viktor, come on let go, I made you omelettes too. Eat up and go, I am going to shower, I’ll bring lunch when I come ok.”

“But Yuuri, I haven’t received my morning kiss yet!” The Russian complained. Sighing in fondness, Yuuri made sure the stove was off before turning in the circle of Viktor’s arms, placing his own arms on Viktor’s shoulders, he went on his tiptoes to press a kiss, Viktor getting him to open his mouth. They kept kissing like that for a few minutes, only breaking when Makkachin started whining and pawing his bowl. Chuckling, they separated, Yuuri going to scratch the poodle’s head as Viktor retrieved her food. Once she was eating, VIktor went to eat his own breakfast, while Yuuri transferred the dishes to the sink and went to shower. 

He took his time, leaving only when VIktor left the apartment. Quickly dressing into his sweatpants and one of Viktor’s old henleys, he took out the special wrapping paper he had found in the city’s only Japanese accessories store. He took it to the kitchen, along with the small cards and bows. Moving slowly so he wouldn’t have to redo any of the packages, he wrapped four small packages of chocolates. He didn’t know Georgi, Mila, Lilia or Yakov’s taste in chocolate so he had played it safe with milk chocolate in the shape of hearts. For Yurio, he had found this perfect little kitty face mold, so he packed those in a separate wrapper. He thought about sticking with milk chocolate, but a couple days ago, during one of their breaks, Mila had asked him about his favorite sweet and he had said he was partial to dark chocolates and chocolates with almonds. Viktor had teased him by asking if it was to match his dark, dark soul, which had just made the younger one man. Yuuri had never made dark chocolate before, so he tried one of the pieces, and while he found it too bitter for his tastes, it would suit Yurio fine. 

For Viktor, he had found a poodle chocolate mold, something he did not know even existed, but one he saw it he knew he needed it. He had prepared an assortment of chocolates, mixing some heart shaped ones in. Viktor’s package was also slightly larger because of it, containing milk, dark, caramel and mint-chocolates. The caramel had been the ones Yuuri was most afraid of, so he was grateful they had turned out fine. 

After the packages were all done, white wrapper with a light blue bow for the four packages, orange and yellow for Yurio and red and white for Viktor. He didn’t know what to write in the cards so he kept it simple with a “Happy Valentine’s Day!”. Looking at the clock he saw that he was running slightly behind, so he just threw the dishes and extra paper in a corner and left the apartment, putting the packages in a box to prevent them from getting too wrinkled. 

Arriving at the rink, he saw the others were already on the ice doing their warm-up routines. Prima Lilia was not there, but the others noticed when he entered with the box, which he set on a bleacher seat before entering the ice, ignoring their curious glances. He started his own routine, so the others went back to what had been doing before. Throughout practice, he saw them keep sneaking glances to the box, but no one asked beyond Yurio’s “Oi, Katsudon, what is the stupid box?”. “I’ll tell you after practice.” 

When they finally broke for lunch, all the skaters headed for the boards, putting on their blade guards as they exited. They sat at the table in the small break room, taking out their lunches. They had formed a habit of sitting together when they were free, eating and talking about other competitions and their own routines. The familial nature of it brought warmth to Yuuri, especially after Viktor confessed that they never did that before he left, always keeping themselves distant to him .

It was when they were finishing up that Mila brought up the box again. Yuuri was impressed they had lasted so long so he did not dwindle, going to retrieve the box. Prima Lilia had joined them an hour into practice yelling at Yurio as much as Yakov. They gathered around the table when he placed it on top. Before opening the box, he explained the tradition to them.

“So I know that Valentine’s day is not widely celebrated in Russia, but it is a big holiday in Japan, so I thought I could share it with you since you have all made me feel so welcome here. In Japan, it is common for friend to give each other chocolates, and though it is mainly girls who do it, some boys do it as well.” Finishing his explanation, he opened the box. Thankfully the trip had not wrinkled any of the packages and the chocolates had hardened enough overnight to not have melted. The rink’s cooler temperature probably helped too. 

He handed them each their respective bags, watching them coo over the cute wrappings and cards. Viktor had not even waiting for his bag, just bodily throwing himself at the Japanese and nearly sending them to the floor. Yurio was fake-gagging at the ridiculous display of affection, but he complied with the others and opened his package carefully, rather than his usual tearing them to pieces. Mila was already munching happily on her chocolate whereas the two eldest Russians were more slow to try, their expressions showing surprise when the taste hit. 

“Wow, these are really good Yuuri! Where did you get them?” Georgi asked, as he placed another one on his tongue. Though they had not melted despite being unrefrigerated so long, they were quick to become a thick and delicious puddle in his mouth.

“I - uh, I made them. It is traditional to have the chocolates be homemade.” Yuuri said, a little embarrassed as the praise as he idly scratched the back of his head. His remark just made the Russians more surprised.

“You made this? That’s incredible Yu-Kun! You need to teach me how to make chocolates like this too!” Mila said, calling him the same term of affection Yuu-chan used.

Yurio meanwhile had finally unwrapped his bag and was staring slack-jawed at the chocolates in the shape of cats. Yuuri thought he saw something that looked a lot like tears in his eyes. “Yurio-kun? Are you going to try them?” he asked softly.

Whipping his head up, Yurio looked at him as if trying to understand what he said before opening the bag as if it were fragile and took out the chocolate as if it were sacred. He put it in his mouth and let out a full groan, making all the adults in the room look at him, but Yuri Plisetsky did not care what the fuck they thought because he was currently in heaven. A heaven filled with dark-chocolate shaped like cats. Finishing one piece, he snapped towards the Japanese man who was looking at him with wide eyes. Stomping towards him, he yanked him down to his eye level. “Katsudon” he began seriously “listen closely because this is probably the only compliment you will ever receive from me, these are the best fucking chocolates I have ever had in my life.”

Yuuri was the one gaping now, completely not prepared for genuine nice words to come from the teen. The moment was broken when said teen let go of him and went back to his bag. Viktor had watched the scene in surprise and turned to his own bag. Removing the tag and ribbon, he took out his own chocolates. He swore he fell all in in love with the Japanese man again when he saw the poodles. Bringing one to his mouth, he made a noise of surprise as the mint made itself known. Mint-chocolate was one of his secret guilty pleasures, which he never got to indulge because he was very picky about mint chocolate. Usually there was either not enough or too much mint chocolate, yet Yuuri had somehow managed to make the perfect balance. 

Watching all the Russians eating his chocolate, Yuuri felt a rush of affection for all of them, the previous feelings of family finally cementing for the 24-year-old. Chocolate had always been one of his most reliable coping mechanisms when he was having an anxiety attack, so it always brought him comfort. Then making chocolates with Mari made him so appreciate of them, and now he was able to share that joy with his new family. He thought it was the best Valentine’s day ever. 

  


~~~~Bonus: Later that Evening~~~~

“Yuuri, how could you not send me a package of chocolate as well? It is unfair I am deprived of these apparent delicacies…..” Chris elongated as he talked to the couple through the laptop. The Swiss man was at home, wearing his glasses instead of his usual contacts.

“Ah- Chris, I don’t think chocolate would survive that journey from here to Switzerland. Also your country has the best country in the world, so why would you want mine?” Yuuri asked, a small blush in his cheeks.

“Well, now I feel like my birthday is incomplete…”

“No! No, how about I make you some for when I see you at Worlds?” Yuuri asked, not wanting to hurt his friend during his birthday.

“Ahh, it is going to have to do. Well my loves, I have to leave, my boyfriend just got back and we are about to have a wild night. Talk to you later lovebirds!” Chris said before blowing them a kiss and winking, cutting the call. Andrei had entered wearing a bathrobe, moving once the laptop was safely on the desk. Instead of joining Chris though, he went to the iPod dock and started some music. As a thumping beat flowed, he opened the bathrobe, revealing lingerie underneath. As he approached his boyfriend, Chris thougth that maybe his birthday wasn’t ruined after all, though chocolate sunded great right about now. Did they have any chocolate syrup left?

_   
_

_ “Chemically speaking, chocolate really is the world's perfect food. ” ― Michael Levine _

**Author's Note:**

> In Japan Valentine’s Day is celebrated in a very unique style. It is the women who present gifts to men.  
> There is a strong tradition of women giving chocolates to men on Valentines Day. There are two types of chocolates, “Giri-choco” (obligation chocolate), and “Honmei-choco”. Giri-choco is meant to be for friends, colleagues, bosses, and close male friends. “Giri” means obligation hence this Giri-choco has no romance involved. On the other hand, Honmei-choco is given to a boyfriend, lover, or husband with true love. Japanese women often prepare the Honmei-choco by themselves as many of them think it is not true love if they just buy the ready made chocolate at shops. You will start seeing large displays of chocolate, often heart-shaped in department stores and grocery stores from mid-January. Days before the Valentine’s Day, stores get packed with a large variety of chocolates, the cooking tools, and women! What is more unique in Japan is that there exists a “White Day” which takes place on March 14th, exactly one month after Valentine’s Day. On White Day men are supposed to give return gifts to women who gifted them chocolates on Valentine’s Day. More often the color of the chocolate is white because of the name of the day. Flowers, candies and other gifts are also popular along with the chocolates. Again, department stores have many advanced reminders with gift displays so men will have no excuse to forget about this special day which is important for women. (http://us.jnto.go.jp/blog/valentines-day-white-day-in-japan/)
> 
> If you want to come chat or hang out with me: visit me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com


End file.
